The Androids Have Come
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Takes place after Turlus' Tree. Exactly what the title says oh and you would not believe who Trunks and Goten brought with them from the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Androids Have Come  
Author's Notes: I have finally figured out what to do with this DragonChange Z. I hope ya'll enjoy this saga.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and the others stood over the city that was doomed to be attacked by the androids. Chichi came up too stand beside him, not to long ago she had given birth to another child that was an exact carbon copy of Karrotto.   
"Where do you think they are?" she asked.  
"I could not even began to tell you, since I can not sense their power levels."  
"I wish those boys had told us what they looked like," said Dej coming up to stand next to Chichi.  
Karrotto and Chichi looked down at the girl. The girl now had to wear her hair up in a braid since it was so long, also now the girl was slowly becoming a woman since she was now ten or eleven years of age. The child was getting stronger and stronger, much like Gohan since they had started to train him already. Before Karrotto or Chichi could answer the girl though they heard a crash and they all turned their heads in the direction the crash had come. Before they knew Trunks and Goten were back and they had brought two friends with them. Two female friends to be exact.   
"Who the hell are they brats?!" demanded Karrotto and Veggitta at the same time.  
"Who them?" asked Trunks pointing at the women behind them.   
"Yes them!"  
"Well they are our friends Sai and Hasha like us they come from the future."  
"Are they strong?" asked Chichi calmly.  
"They trained alongside us," said Goten.  
"Why did you not mention this before?" demanded Tien.  
"It was unimportant at the time," said Trunks.  
"They come," said Hasha looking up at the sky has three androids flew over heard toward the city.  
The Z warriors along with the four future warriors followed close behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Androids Have Come 2  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out I have been busy with school. I also help manage my school's Volleyball team. GO JCCHS! Plus I am writting three other stories besides this one. So I have my hands full. But I will try to get at least one chapter for my one of my stories out everyother day. I would also like to say that I am sorry to all those who lost their families or friends in the tragedy of Tuesday. I would also like to say to stop harrassing the Musliams, Isliams, and Arbians (did I sp any of those right) they are not the answer and chances are they probably had good people that were their friends and family working in the Pentagon and Twin Towers. So if you are harrassing them get a life! Band together and actually work together to rebuild this country! Damnit they are has much a part of this country has everyone else. They were also probably effected by the tragedy has much has everyone else, probably even more. So stop harrassing them AND GET A GOD DAMN LIFE!   
Sparkle: Thanks I hope to get these chapters out faster then this.  
_________________________________________________________  
Androids 18 and 16 followed 17 to the city, they had nothing better to do after killing their creator and his little annoying minnions. Why not go wreck some havoic before they go after the Z warriors. After all they need to have some fun before the fun they would be sure to have before fighting the strongest fighting force every to walk the earth or roam the universe. After all their races ranged from Human, Sayain, Tricolpes, Chiyacklian, to half breed children.   
Android 17 sighed has he scanned the landscape that went flying by undernegth him. He was so bored this however would be a great diversion it felt great to be free of the confines of their creator Gero. The old man seriously got on his nerves. Though 17 would remain this age forever it would be no fun once everything was over. Right now all he needed was something to entertain him.   
"There's a city straight ahead we can stop there and have some fun," he said to 16 and 18.  
"Fine whatever you say," said a bored 18.  
16 has usually said nothing, but then again the tall, silent, red haired android rarely said anything. Almost the only time he ever said anything was when it related to the mission they had been programmed. But such was life or in their case artifical life. 17 wondered how strong exactly 16 really was since he seemed to be surpressing his powers quite alot.  
18 17's blonde twin sister seemed to be bored but then again she always seemed to be bored. 17 had vague memories of his past though they came and went in his shut down enduced sleep. Dreams of a blonde haired, hazel eyes woman, and brown haired, blue eyed man. Along with a younger girl with long dark dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Who was probably their younger sister. He wondered what it had felt like to be a female. To be the type of family before Gero came and messed everything up for them.   
"Hey 17?"  
"Yeah what is it 18?"  
"Don't you think we should have seen the Z warriors by now?"  
"Yeah your right its almost like they are waiting for us to do something."  
Just then 17 was blasted from the front.  
"Or right in front of us," said 18 dryly.   
17 jerked his head up and glared and the dark pink haired, golden eyes, female warrior in front of him. He and the other two androids looked aorund them has the Z warriors and the three warriors from the future surronded them.   
"I see we don't have to go looking for them now," said a bored and slightly disappointed 17.   
"Oh well," said 18. "They saved us alot of trobule by doing it for us."  
16 just stared at them calmly and rationaly.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen what can we do for you?" smirked 17.  
Hasha stared into the black haired boys eyes and felt her stomach grow warm.   
'Probably from naeusa,' she thought to herself. 'This man looks like he has an ego that rivals Veggitta's.'  
17 stared into the eyes of the dark pink haired girl that had hit him.   
'She's cute though I have no information on her in my database. I wonder if she'll be a challenge.'  
18 just sat down in mid air and looked tragicly bored before allowing her eyes to wonder to a short, bald monk. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him for several minutes before cocking a smirk.  
'He's kinda cute in a strange kind of way,' she thought to herself.  
Krillian had his eyes narrowed at the androids until the blonde one looked at him. Then his eyes kinda widened in shock has they stared into eachothers eyes.  
'Um um um um um um," was all he could think.  
Sai felt tragicly bored since she had no idea why they dragged her into this. She should be back in her timeline looking for her family. But Goten and Trunks had managed to rope her into coming along with them for this. How they managed to do it all the time she had no idea.   
'Damn puppy dog eyes,' she thought to herself. 'Wait I do not remeber the red haired one.'  
16 just ignored everything around him and looked at the birds that were flying around. He would prefer to be on the ground with the rest of the wildlife then in the air. He had no idea why he just liked wildllife. Because wildlife was not in his programming at all. It was then he noticed the dark red haired girl.  
'She is not in my data base not are the other three new ones,' he thought. 'Who are they.'  
"Androids I am going to turn you into kitchen appliances," said a male voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Androids Have Come 3  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out but I had a major writer's block for this epic. Anywho I hope to get these chapters out quicker now, though don't hold your breathe.  
Sparkle: Well thanks sorry I hope to get them out fater then this.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Everyone turned around to see Veggitta floating in front of them his arms crossed and the classic Sayain smirk on his face. Karrotto turned to look at him and smirked saluting the Sayain Prince, who saluted him back.   
"Good to see you could make it your highness," he laughed.  
"Shut up Karrotto and stay out of this. Leave the tin cans to me."  
"They are stronger then you think fool!" snapped Hasha.  
"Silence woman do not talk in such a way to me for I am the Sayain Prince."  
"They do not look so tough," scoffed Veggitta.  
"Looks can be very deceiving Veggitta," said Chichi softly.  
"Woman...."  
"Are we going to fight or will you keep argueing amongst yourselves?" asked 17 bored.  
"Fine tin can!" snapped Veggitta. "I will fight you!"  
"No the woman will fight me," said 17 with a smirk pointing at Hasha.  
Hasha looked at him startled which soon turned into a smirk and the two drifted down to the ground so that they could fight. The moment they reached the ground everyone else landed around them and took seats on rocks so they could watch the battle that would take place. Hasha removed her jacket and tossed it aside then she pressed a jewel on her wrist band. Ribbon type enrgy came out of the jewel and surronded her. The moment it died down Hasha had on a skin tight two piece body suit that revealed her stomach.   
17 eyes traveled over the woman across from him has he watched her get into a battle stance. He smirked and licked his lips soon following her example.  
"Come girl attack me."  
"Do not underestimate me."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
Then Hasha lunged at him, her fist outstreched to hit his face. Which she would have had 17 not grabbed it at the last minute and flipped her over his shoulder. The moment her feet hit the ground Hasha back kicked him in the small of his back sending him into the mountain face. 17 flipped in midair and pressedf his feet into the mountain face and launched himself at her. She leapt into the air to meet him the two collaided and both flew to the ground. 17 leapt into the air landing behind her and bringing her arms behind her back.   
"You are a strong little Amazon," 17 whispered licking her ear, he moved both of her wrists into one hand and grabbed her buttocks in the other squeezing it. "Not to mention you have a killer body and killer looks."  
Hasha growled and slammed her fist into his nose. 17 jerked his head back in surprise and pressed his hand against his nose and brought it down noticing droplet os blood.  
"Well it looks like you are strong has well," smirked 17. "I think I will enjoy this."  
"Go to hell."  
"Why I think I will have fighting you. Hhhhhhmmm maybe more."  
Hasha growled and lunged at him punching him in the stomach. 17 growled and grabbing her arm threw her into a tree. Hasha climbed out of the rubble her suit slightly torn. She only had one strap on and this one was slightly destroyed covering only half of her shoulder. Her pants now stopped above her knees she growled again and leapt out of the rubble. 17 smirked and waited the moment she was in reach he grabbed her arm and held it in a vice like grip. Then he began to kick her in the stomach constantly, Hasha had been able to block some of them but he slammed his foot into her kneecap breaking it. She collapsed to the ground on one knee and gasped when he slammed his foot into her neck. Hasha speed across the ground and rolled into the air when she hit a bould slamming into a tree her neck hung in between two limbs.   
17 stared at the woman and smirked, but it slowly fell has he felt a strange tinge at his heart.   
Future Trunks and Future Goten stared in horror and looked at Sai.  
"Sai?" whispered Trunks.  
"Wait and watch." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Androids Have Come 4   
17 watched and tried not to show what he was feeling deep down. Since his sister would probably laugh at him if he told her. I mean who would have thought 17 an android enemy of the Z Warriors lusting for the human female he had just killed. But he felt something coming from the direction of the woman's corpse. When he looked over at her a faint light began to glow around her body and her eyes began to to twitch and then flew open. The tree exploded and Hasha stood there looking really pissed.   
"Alright what the hell was that for?!" she snapped   
17 stared at her for several minutes before blinking his eyes in shock.   
"You're alive," he whispered in shock.   
"No shit!"   
"How is it possible?!"   
"I am not that easy to kill."   
"Obviously," said 17 with a slow smirk.   
"Shall we continue this little fight?!" asked Hasha slowly.   
"Yeah why not," smirked 17.   
The two warriors moved back into a fighting stance and circled eachother looking for an opening.   
____________________________________________________   
"How can she be alive?!" gasped Trunks.   
"Simple she is not fully human," said Sai.   
"What do you mean?" asked Chichi.   
"Simple you know her father is Gero in our time right?" she asked.   
"Hai," said Trunks and Goten at the same time.   
"Well Gero was an android before he and Hasha's mother meet. So of course when they mated they created a cyborg you could say."   
"So Hasha is a cyborg?" asked Karrotto.   
"She is."   
"Interesting."   
"That explains her power but that doesn't explain yours Sai," said Trunks.   
"My power?" asked Sai surprised.   
"Yeah where did you get your power?" asked Trunks.   
"I do not remeber my parents though 17 and 18 seem famillar to me for some reason. Except that they were kinder well 18 was 17 was just a jackass."   
"Who knows maybe you've meet before they were androids."   
"Maybe but the question is where?"   
Meanwhile 18 was staring at Sai trying to place the young woman's face. She seemed to be famillar but from where was the question. Suddenly 18 felt wierd has if her body was being thrown back into time a time she had long forgotten.   
Flashback******************************************************************   
17 and 18 were running through a giant field with horses and their younger sister Sai. When suddenly two men came out of no where and grabbed Sai before throwing her into a tree. When 17 and 18 tried to attack the men they were shot at and then lifted into the men's arms and taken aboard a ship that appeared moments later. Sai looked up her eyes slight fuzzy after being knocked in the head by the tree.   
"No don't stop where are you taking them?!" she whispered beforing falling into obilvion.   
In the background a small cottage was burning and one could hear the anguished screams of a couple being burned alive. 18 saw this out of the corner of her eye before blacking out the last thought that went thourgh her mind was.   
'What is going to happen to Little Sai-chan?'   
End of Flashback*******************************************************************   
18 stared at Sai for a minute blinking.   
"Sai... Little Sai-chan?" she whispered.   
Sai slowly turned around to face 18.   
"How..How do you know the name my brother and sister called me?"   
"I am your sister Little Sai-chan," whispered 18.   
"No thats not possible my siblings where not like that they were not murders. Though my older brother was a little overprotective of us. But he still would not murder anyone."   
"Alot can change baby sister."   
__________________________________________________________   
17 looked up from were he was holding Hasha and saw 18 with a soft look on her face talking to the young red haired woman. He floated up still carring Hasha in his arms.   
"So tell me 18 what exactly is going on here?" he demanded.   
"It would seem that Sai is your younger sister," stammered Goten.   
"NANI?!" he shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

The Androids Have Come 5   
Everyone looked between Neko, 17, and 18 has they noticed some resemblence between the three siblings. Besides the fact that Neko had red hair, green eyes, and had an younger body she could probably pass has their triplet. Everyone was in shock (well that you could see since Karrotto, Piccollo, Veggitta, and 16 showed no emotion). Even 17 and 18 were shocked by what had just been said. Yet they could even see the signs and could not allow their programming to ignore it. This girl, no this woman was their baby sister that had been with them when Gero had taken them from their quite little hill side home and murdered their parents.   
"How did you survive?" gasped 18.   
"Hasha-chan and Mother Washu raised me," said Neko.   
"You were raised to fight against us?" said 17.   
"No I was raised to protect this planet our home dear brother," said Neko with a calmness that rivaled her age. "It is by a twist of fate that we have ended up on opposite sides of this war. Make no mistake you harm this land and I will have to kick your ass."   
"Little sister it would pity us both if we killed you," said 18 softly.   
"Who ever said I could be killed?" Neko retorted softly.   
Just then someone sent a blast of ki in between the group.   
"I thought we were here to fight," said an irrate Karrotto.   
"Karrotto!" snapped Chichi.   
Karrotto just looked at his mate with a lazy sneer receiving one in return from her. The moment Chichi turned her back Karrotto looked at her figure and licked his lips. Causing 18 to make a disgusted snort and turn back to the conversation at hand.   
"Well then what now?" asked 18.   
"I have no idea," said Neko.   
Both women turned to look at 17.   
"What?" he asked them.   
"You are our brother and since you are so used to giving orders we figured that you would start giving orders in what to do," said Neko matter of factly.   
"Fine I vote me, 18, and 16 leave and go elsewhere until we figure this out."   
"How will that help us?" asked Neko with a raised eyebrow.   
"I need to think about this," muttered 17 looking sideways at Hasha, has his eyes lost focuse and he was thrown back into a memory from before he was a cyborg.   
Flashback_________________________________________________________   
17, 18, and Neko were running throw an apple field. Laughing and chasing eachother through the field, they ran through a small overbrush of vines and into the cave that was hidden behind it. Running through the darkened cave was easy for them now they had been here many times before. When they reached the light they could hear the sound of running water and knew that the stream was close. Bursting through the the otherside they saw a river with several small waterfalls and a larger one all on opposite sides. There was also severally rocks for them to jump off of a relax on.   
"This my sisters will be our secert place," said 17 smugly.   
End of Flashback____________________________________________________   
"We will meet tommorrow at high noon," said 17 softly coming out of the daze. "Just the three of us in our secert place."   
"Fine," said Neko.   
"In the mean time we will harm no one on this planet," said 18 firmly.   
"Fine," said Neko.   
Then she watched has 16, 17, and 18 took to the air.   
"Tommorrow at high noon we will meet and then that will decide our fate from here on out," she muttered.   
"What now?!" snapped Veggitta irratted.   
"Shut up Veggitta," snapped Neko. "We go to Master Roshi's and we will talk there."   
"Who put you in charge?!"   
"No one but I know what I am doing."   
"You just let three probably powerful murders go away how can you possible know what you are doing?!" shouted Tien.   
"Simple they know we will be on them in a second and will spend all their energy trying to sort things out about what to do know," said Neko through her teeth.   
"Enough we are not going to get anywhere if we keep argueing over this," said Hasha. "Neko is right come on lets go to Master Roshi's if you would be so kind has to lead the way there."   
Then with a moments hesitantion the Z warriors flew toward Master Roshi's Island. Veggitta followed close behind after a few minutes muttering cruses under his breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

The Androids Have Come 6  
Neko landed at the spot that had been special to her and her older brother and sister when they were younger. She landed in the water putting her legs in the water watching the water while she waited for them. She sighed and sat down on the rock behind her and put her head in her hands has silent tears slid down her face. The others had not been happy to say the least the only one calm was the old pervert and Hasha.   
Everyone else had been furious at her. The looks on Goten and Trunks' face had hurt her more deeply then she would like to admit, even to herself. But her words had probably hurt even more and that was why she cried now. She had never raised her voice to anyone before in her life.   
Flashback********************************************************************  
Neko was in the middle of the room her arms crossed over her chest in deffiance. The others were around her and they were yelling at her for what she had done.  
"You had no right to send those murders out their like that!" shouted Yamacha.  
"What right have you to judge what I do or don't do?" asked Neko coldly. "After all Tien has done similar things in the past allowing Dr.Gero to live and Piccollo before that has he not?"  
"That is different!"  
"How so?"  
"He is a guy he is allowed to that you are a female you are not."  
"Oh really," said Neko with a raised eyebrow.   
Yamacha looked around realising his mistake. "Um um I am shutting up now."  
"Good!"  
Yamcha backed away from Neko's col gaze and ran into Tien.   
"Look Neko what the hell possessed you to do that?!" demanded Trunks.  
"Did you not pay attention to how they acted?" asked Neko thoughtfully.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Simple did you three not notice that they acted different from the androids of our time. I mean they could have just finished us all off if they wanted to but they didn't. Plus there is another warrior that we haven't even seen fight. All he does is watch the birds and other animals, so he can not be very powerful. Besides I have a feeling that there is another more stronger and powerful being out there and we will need all the help we can get."  
"Are you saying that we should team up with them if you are indeed correct?!"  
"Yes."  
"WHY?!"  
"Because it involves them has well."  
"What is your point?!"  
"We will need thier help."  
"Does it not matter to you that they killed our friends and family in our time?!"  
"Does it not matter to you that they are my family?!"  
"They do not matter they are not human!"  
"Nor are you completely or have you forgotten that your kind has done to others before they came to Earth?!"  
The room fell silent has the Sayains looked at eachother has if they had been slapped hard in the face.   
"Your brother and sister are murders Neko accept it."  
"So are your fathers have you accepted that yet?"  
"That is different Neko it is bred into them it is something they have been doing for haundreds of thousands of years."  
"Yet they did by choice!"  
"They did it because they were employed by Freezia to do it!"  
"They had been doing it long before Freezia ever came into the picture!"  
"Why are you bringing our ancestors into this?!"  
"To prove a point!"  
"What point is that?!"  
"The point that your anscetors did it by choice. My brother and sister do it because they were programmed to do it. Yet even they can choose what they do. After all we are still alive are we not?!"  
"We are alive because they saw you and got scared of what they saw!"  
"Tell me something then what exactly did they see?!"  
"They saw someone that looked like their younger sister but you aren't," said Goten.  
"Oh but I am Goten. I am their younger sister. Get over it."  
"Is that why you believe they are not completely evil and will go blindly into this?!" demanded Trunks.  
"Was it any different then when you two suggested that your fathers might be willing to help us in defeating the androids?"  
The room fell silent.  
"That was way low Neko," whispered Hasha.  
"Yeah well the truth hurts."  
The room was silent for awhile longer.  
"Then we have nothing more to say to you," said Trunks softly.  
Neko stared at him for severally minutes.   
"Fine," Neko said coldly. "I have nothing more to say to you people. Let me know when you are ready to act mature and accept what I have done."  
Then before anyone could say anything she blasted a whole in the wall and ran out of it and spent the night in the woods.  
End of Flashback************************************************************  
Neko sighed and leaned back on her arms looking up at the clear blue. Would her future be exactly like the sky was now? Would there be clear skies? Would her real family come back to her? Or would they betray her and hurt her even more? What would she do if they did go back defeated to the others? No she could not face their smug looks of satifaction and eyes saying 'I told you so'. If things did not work out she would keep trying until they did.  
Elsewhere___________________________________________  
18 and 17 flew to where they were to meet their younger sister. They had no idea if it was wise to come alone and wihtout 16. But this was their younger sister and they expected her to come alone they could only return the favor by doing the same. If this was anyone else but Neko they would bring 16 but this was Neko and they would talk about their life now with her alone.  
They had no idea what the future would have in store for them. Some part of them did not want to dwell on the future yet other parts of them demanded they think about their future. Their parts that did focused mainly on three people Neko, Krillian, and Hasha. One male that had somehow unwittingly grabbed and taken ahold of 18's feelings. One female that had done the exact same thing to 17 cept it had grabbed other parts of him has well. The other female that had grabbed both thier hearts stirred a feeling that had long since been forgotten a feeling of family.  
They shot downward has the scene came into view and landed on rocks behind Neko.  
"I was wondering when you two would show up," she said calmly.  
"Yeah well we are here now aren't we?" said 17.  
"Indeed you are," said Neko turning around on the rock and standing up smoothly. "Now how shall we begin?" 


	7. Chapter 7

The Androids Have Come 7  
18 stared at Neko knowing somehow that she had gotten into fight with the others about this.  
"They are mad at you aren't they?" she asked.  
"Of course they are mad what do you expect?" said Neko warily.  
"They don't like us do they?" asked 17.  
"Well I would say that was a given," snapped 18.  
"Touchy," muttered a smirking 17.   
18 and Neko rolled their eyes at him.   
"Anywho we have talked about it and 16 as even agreed to it."  
"To what?!" demanded Neko.  
"That we would fight with you, since you are all we have left of our family before Gero," said 18 and then in a gesture of sisterhood she wrapped her arms around Neko and and hugged her. "We'll make them understand how important family is. Though they shouldn't be complaining look at them half the memebers in their team have like done worse then any of us ever could."  
"Try pointing that out to them," said Neko.  
"Speaking of the devils," said 17 looking up into the sky.  
18 and Neko looked into the sky has the Z team landed in the area ready to raise hell, except Chichi who looked calmly at Neko.   
"What are you doing here?!" demanded Trunks.  
"I am spending time with my family," said Neko.  
"Family but your family is murders!"  
"So are your fathers last time I checked," 18 said dryly.  
"How dare you woman!" snapped Veggitta. "True but...... How dare you!"  
"See he agrees how dare me but he agrees."  
"Woman!"  
"I mean look at it this way all the crap your fathers have done could bury us like fifty times."  
"Woman! Shut! Up!"   
By now a vein was sticking out in Veggitta's forehead. 18 looked to the sky bitting her lip in thought before turning back to look at Veggitta.  
"No," she stated matter of factly.  
"Woman! Do! You! Know! Who! I! Am!"  
"Yes I know very well who you are. But the question is do I care? The answer is no."  
"Woman I will kill you now!"  
"Go ahead and try monkey boy!" smirked 18 moving into attack postion.  
"Tin can your ass is mine!"  
"Enough if you want to fight do it on your own time! We have more important things to worry about."  
"What are you talking Hasha?" asked Neko.  
"I sense an evil force approaching he means to bring forth the end of the world. Using the Androids 17 and 18 to do it."  
"Then we will defeat him like the others," smirked Karrotto.  
"It is not that easy," snapped Hasha.  
"He will drain the lifeforce of every thing on this planet. By aborbing them each time he aborbsed someone he will get stronger. When he absorbs one android his power level will raise dramatically. Then when he absorbs the other his power will be at his max. We must stop him or the world has we know it will be destoryed."  
"She is right," said a montone voice.  
Everyone whirled to see 16 standing there.  
___________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next saga is Cell Enters 


End file.
